No More Mistakes
by writingmisfit
Summary: Four years after the birth of their son, Kurt and Blaine's life is going steadily in their new home in New York. Of course it can't always be smooth sailing and their little family soon find themselves having to stick together to survive. But with all the different things threatening to break them can they all hold on?
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the first chapter of the sequel! I know, I know, it's been a long time coming. Thank you all for your patience. I really hope you enjoy this :)**

**I will be posting the next chapter in two weeks to give me a chance to finish NaNoWriMo and my neglected uni assignments!**

**But here is my gift to you on my birthday :D**

Chapter One

_August 2016_

The house was abuzz with people. There were groups of people all talking amongst themselves in the living room, the kitchen and the garden. This was the event of the summer that brought everyone together from all the different places that they had moved to over the years.

The common thread that pulled all these people together was one little boy who was, at that moment in time, trying to sneak his way into the kitchen where he knew a cake was. The boy was short with an unruly amount of dark curls on his head. His mischievous eyes, shone blue with hints of green and grey. The boy's name was Joey Hummel-Anderson. The event that was occurring was his fourth birthday party at his Grandpa Burt's house in Ohio. And the cake that he was trying to sneak his way to was the birthday cake that his daddy had specifically told him not to touch.

He had managed to make it under the kitchen table when he saw the shoes of his daddy enter the kitchen. His papa was already in the room talking to Uncle Cooper and had yet to notice his sneaking. But Joey had to be particularly careful when his daddy was around because if he caught him then Joey would be in big, big trouble.

"Blaine, have you seen Joey? I can't find him anywhere."

Joey giggled.

"I dunno Kurt. Where, oh where could he be?"

"I know that he couldn't be near the cake. He promised me he would wait."

"We'd better go and look for him then. Hopefully he hasn't gone missing."

Joey watched as the feet of his papa and his daddy disappeared from his view. Satisfied that they weren't in the room anymore, he planned how he was going to get from under the table to on top of it where his Thomas the Tank Engine birthday cake was waiting for him.

All of a sudden Joey felt hands around his waist and he was being pulled up from under the table. He was in his papa's arms and his expression instantly schooled itself into a guilty look when he saw his daddy was stood beside them.

"Going after the cake, huh? We know you too well Joey-bear." Blaine said and started tickling the small boy.

Joey let out a shrill laugh and started wriggling trying to get away from Blaine's hands. Tears of laughter soon came to his eyes as Blaine continued to tickle him.

"Stop it papa!" Joey managed to say in between laughing.

Blaine stopped and eased Joey to the floor. Joey brushed down his clothes, in a similar way that Kurt would always do if his clothes got the slightest bit ruffled. It was very clear to see the different characteristics that he got from Kurt and Blaine.

"I'm sorry daddy. I really wanna try my cake now though. I've been waiting all day!"

"Sorry baby boy. Its presents and then cake. There are a lot of other snacks that you can have to tide you over." Kurt said, leading Joey out of the kitchen.

Joey pouted but was suddenly distracted when he saw his uncle Finn carrying a big box with a bow on it. He knew what that meant. Presents. And then cake.

Joey skipped over to Finn and everyone else gathered with their presents that they had bought for the little boy.

Joey was a simple kid, he didn't have much interest in anything that was too expensive. He was very active and loved it when Blaine would take him to Central Park with a soccer ball. Most of his presents became related to sport. Kurt loved that his son was so active and tried to get as involved as possible, even though it wasn't really his thing. It seemed that Joey sensed how Kurt tried to get involved because he never complained about the outfits that Kurt put him in. He kinda liked dressing up nice anyway.

"You ready for your presents?" Kurt asked.

"Ready, daddy!" Joey said and eagerly leapt into the middle of the room, where people were putting his gifts ready for him.

"You wanna open this from Grandma and me?" Burt asked, handing his gift to him.

Joey wasted no time, ripping open the wrapping paper. Inside was a Buckeyes top that had 'Hummel-Anderson' written on the back.

"Does this mean I'm on the team now?" Joey asked excitedly.

Everybody chuckled at Joey's hopeful expression. He'd grown up watching the buckeyes and had even been to some games with Burt.

"Maybe one day you can but for now you have some growing to do." Burt patted Joey on the head.

"What do you say?" Blaine prompted.

Joey's eyes widened. "Thank you Grandpa!" He jumped up and hugged Burt. "Thank you Grandma!" Then he went to Carole and accepted a quick kiss and a cuddle.

"Open mine next!" Finn said with excitement.

Cooper snorted. "It's not just from him. It's from both of your uncles."

Finn rolled his eyes and handed the box that he had in his lap to Joey.

Kurt saw Cooper shoot a wink in the direction of Blaine which let him know that Blaine knew what they had gotten Joey. Kurt himself had been left out of the knowledge so all he could do was hope it wasn't something that was annoying, messy or inappropriate. Or even all of those things. You could never tell when it came to Finn or Cooper and so putting them together… Really it just spelled disaster.

Joey again ripped open the wrapping paper, his face completely lighting up when he saw what was beneath the wrapping.

"Daddy! Papa! Look! They got me a 3DS and it's blue. My favourite!" He eagerly held up the box to his parents.

"Oh wow! That's great." Blaine enthused.

Kurt couldn't deny how happy Joey looked with his new device. He hadn't imagined that Joey would get something like that until he was older. Kurt knew he that he'd have to control Joey's usage of the portable device.

"And don't worry, we got him some educational games to go with it. He's gonna be the smartest little kid in the whole of his class." Cooper added.

Kurt smiled gratefully, feeling a little better about it.

Blaine's grandmother was next. She had always been a practical woman, wanting to make sure that her family were set up financially for the future which was why she always gave everyone in her family one hundred dollars for birthdays and Christmas'. Those that were under eighteen had it put into an account that they couldn't touch until they reached that age. Of course she got them a little gift alongside that, especially for the younger ones that didn't quite understand the whole idea.

From Blaine's mother, or Nanny as Joey knew her, he received a collection of fairy tales with beautiful illustrations decorating each page. It was an instant favourite because Joey loved being read bedtime stories, always having to have one read to him before he would settle down to sleep. When Blaine was on story duty he was always somehow convinced to read two stories, he could hardly ever say no to Joey.

Joey opened the rest of his presents eagerly, thanking everyone with a bright smile and hugs. He was doted on by everyone and always received a lot of gifts for birthdays and Christmas'. Unlike other children he always seemed to appreciate everything he was given.

A hopeful look from Joey was thrown in Kurt's direction. He rolled his eyes but got up and went to the kitchen to put the candles on the cake and light them. When he got into the kitchen, he put four candles on the cake that Joey had begged for. He grabbed the box of matches from the drawer and lit the candles.

Carefully Kurt carried the cake into the garden where everybody had moved to. When they saw him coming they all started up a chorus of 'Happy Birthday' as Kurt placed the cake on the garden table, in front of Joey. He stood back and felt Blaine's arms circle around his waist and he allowed himself to lean into the embrace. They watched as their son clenched his eyes tight as he made a wish and then he blew all of the candles out in one breath. Everybody clapped enthusiastically and Joey beamed.

Carole cut up the cake into manageable slices and served them to everyone on napkins. Joey sat on Melissa's lap as he ate, talking animatedly about how excited he was about going to pre-kindergarten. It was going to be his first year there, he was only doing half days but it made him feel really grown up and he couldn't wait.

The reason he was going into pre-kindergarten was because Kurt had just started writing columns at Vogue and couldn't stay at home with Joey as he had been while Blaine had been at college. Blaine's grandmother had offered to pay for the year, otherwise there would have been no way that they could afford that for him. Kurt had arranged things with his boss, Isabelle Wright that enabled him to only work in the office half days and do the rest of the work at home. Her only condition was that she got to meet Joey and play dress up with him. Kurt had no problem with that and he knew that joey would probably enjoy it immensely.

Once the cake had settled Joey went off with Blaine's cousins, Ashley and Sophie who were now nine, and played on the trampoline that Burt had had put up in the garden especially for when Joey visited. He was old enough now that he didn't really need adult supervision on the trampoline, apart from the occasional glance over. He knew how to be safe while playing on there now and it made him feel really grown up that his parents let him play to his heart's content.

Joey liked playing with Ashley and Sophie. They were fun to be around and always helped him either bounce higher on the trampoline or catch the other when they were playing tag. It made Joey want a brother or sister too. He sometimes got bored and lonely when they were home in New York because he hadn't really got that many friends and really a brother or sister was basically a live-in friend. He hadn't brought it up with his daddy or papa yet but he had wished for it for his birthday. He hoped that they would be get him one soon.

XXXX

"So how do you feel about Joey going into school?" Melissa asked Kurt as he deposited the used napkins in the trash can.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem that long ago that he was my little baby and now he's going off to school. I know it's only half days and it's not compulsory but still. I guess I'm just going to miss all the time that we have spent together over the last four years." Kurt sighed.

"You and Blaine will probably be more upset about him going off than he is. It'll be a new adventure for him and he can make some new friends. It'll be good for him, Kurt, I promise."

Kurt sighed again. "I know."

Melissa rubbed his shoulder, knowing exactly how he felt. The first child was always the hardest as was the first stage of their independence. She knew that this year would be hard for them. It was Blaine's last year at college and Kurt's first time going out and doing work it what was going to be quite a demanding job. They were going through a lot of changes and they would either have to pull together or fall apart. Melissa wasn't too worried though, they were strong and she had complete confidence that they would get through it.

"Just you boys all stick together and you'll be fine."

She watched as Kurt's eyes roamed to find Blaine across the room talking to Sam. Both of their eyes always filled with love when they were looking at each other, she doubted that either of them knew that.

"Go on." Melissa chuckled, waving a hand in the direction of Blaine.

Kurt smiled gratefully and she watched as he wandered over to Blaine, slipping and arm around his waist and resting his cheek on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine adjusted himself while carrying on his conversation with Sam. It just looked so effortless.

"Don't you go getting all sentimental." Adele said to Melissa, making her snap out of her wistful glance.

"Mum, seeing them like this, it just reminds me of everything I missed while Blaine was growing up. I missed everything. Why did I leave him behind when I left? I know I thought he'd be safe, which quite clearly he wasn't, but I'm his mother. I should have taken him with me but I left him there. What was wrong with me?"

"Sweetheart, don't beat yourself up like that. At the time you had no idea where you were going or what you were doing. Dragging Blaine with you, you had no clue what kind of future you had. Once you got settled with me you tried to get him back, didn't you?"

"Of course I did." Melissa hurriedly said.

"It wasn't your fault that by then his father had made things too difficult for you to get him back and that he put those ideas into Blaine's head. You need to let go of the past. Blaine is a good young man. He's happy and he is settled. You don't have to beat yourself up anymore."

Melissa nodded though she didn't really agree with her mother. She still had some more beating up of herself to do.

XXXX

It settle down to the evening and Blaine's family started making their way back to the hotel that they were staying at as there wasn't enough room in Burt's house for all of them and Melissa and Cooper had moved back to Los Angeles when Blaine and Kurt had moved to New York. Ohio held a lot of bad memories for them.

Joey was sprawled in the middle of the living room floor with his book of fairy-tales open in front of him. He couldn't quite read properly yet but he was learning more and more every day, though he still preferred to be read to more than anything. He was mostly looking through the book, flipping the pages to see the different pictures that were inside.

Burt, Carole, Kurt, Blaine and Finn all settled in the living room with him to watch a movie before they called it a night. It was the evenings like this that Kurt missed when they were in New York. They still had a movie night once a week where they stuffed themselves full of popcorn and ice cream but it was just the three of them. Kurt missed spending time with their families while they were at home. There was always that link with Ohio that made it feel slightly more like home than New York was.

They made casual conversation throughout the movie until the credits started rolling. Everyone was feeling pretty drained from the day, dealing with all of the hustle and bustle that came with trying to keep the kids entertained.

"Looks like someone was a bit tired." Carole chuckled and pointed to Joey who had fallen asleep in the middle of the living room floor, his head on top of the fairy-tale book.

"My poor baby." Kurt laughed quietly.

"Need a hand getting him upstairs?" Burt asked.

"Don't worry about it Burt. I'll carry him up, no point in waking him." Blaine said.

He gently lifted Joey off of the floor and carried him upstairs. Kurt followed behind them, having picked up Joey's book. He got Joey into his pyjamas, trying not to wake him up as he did so.

"Can you believe our baby is four now?" Blaine asked as he watched Kurt tucking him in.

"It doesn't seem possible, I was saying to your mum earlier."

Kurt placed a kiss on Joey's forehead before moving out of the way so that Blaine could do the same. They were both about to leave the room when a tired and small voice stopped them.

"Daddy? Papa? I wanna tell you my birthday wish."

They turned back to him but he didn't give them a chance before he told them what he wanted.

"I wanna brother or sister please. I don't know where you'll get one but maybe we could pick one out together." Joey said, sleepily.

Kurt's eyes widened as he registered what Joey wanted. He looked towards Blaine who had the same look of shock on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Delivered on time as promised. You don't know how proud of myself I am :)**

**I've finished NaNoWriMo and I got over 50,000 words. It was definitely challenging but wow do I feel accomplished now. It also means I have have of a fanfiction written that I may upload soon ;)**

**I rushed posting the first chapter so I missed out that there will be some trigger warnings in here. Please if anyone is worried, message me. I will always reply. I don't really want to give away the plot but if you have triggers then let me know and I will forewarn you. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next installment. Thank you all for reviewing and following this story, you're amazing.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

Kurt stretched as he woke up, pushing his hands into the air with a yawn.

"Morning, baby." Blaine said and Kurt turned onto his side so that he could face him.

They kissed each other lightly on the lips, both of them conscious of their morning breath, so their kiss didn't evolve into anything more. They rarely had such a peaceful awakening in the morning, often they were shook awake by Joey, who had gotten up early and insisted that they had to get up as well. So really no one could blame them for taking the time to actually wake up slowly for once.

"I love your bed hair." Blaine smiled.

"Shh." Kurt said, wrinkling his nose at Blaine.

Blaine chuckled lightly, putting his arms around Kurt and letting him rest his head in the crook of his neck.

"Mmm. I wish we could wake up like this more often." Kurt said, enjoying the feel of Blaine's warm and soft skin against him.

His fingertips trailed over Blaine's chest lightly, feeling the man that Blaine had become. He was so much more defined than when they had been younger and Kurt wasn't complaining, not one bit. Kurt himself had become much broader in the shoulders and after he'd shifted all the weight that he had gained when he was carrying Joey, he had significantly slimmed, losing any baby-fat that had been there before. They definitely weren't just boys anymore.

They laid together for a while not saying anything, just listening to the sound of their breathing. Both of them had their eyes closed but neither of them were going back to sleep. Blaine was the first one to shift again.

"I'm going to go and check what Joey's getting into. You stay here, okay?" Blaine asked as he slid out of the bed, pulling a vest top over his naked chest, making himself decent enough to go downstairs.

"You aren't going to hear me complaining about that idea." Kurt grinned.

Blaine lent down and placed a kiss on Kurt's nose, unable to resist. There was nothing more adorable than Kurt in the morning when he wasn't being rushed.

Blaine left Kurt in bed and headed towards what had used to be Joey's nursery but had been turned into a bedroom for him when they stayed round. Blaine peered in the room to see if Joey was still asleep after his tiring day yesterday. The bedroom was empty and the bed had been made with Joey's pyjamas folded neatly on top of the pillows. Obviously someone else was dealing with Joey that morning because Joey hardly ever willingly made his bed and he would never fold his clothes neatly, preferring to just chuck them on the floor much to Kurt's chagrin.

Blaine headed downstairs and found that no one was down there. On the fridge a note from Carole was posted saying that she and Burt had taken Joey to the Fort Wayne Children's Zoo in Indiana and that they would be gone for the day. Blaine couldn't help but grin at the idea of a child free day.

He grabbed a drink of orange juice for himself and quickly gulped it down before heading back upstairs to Kurt who had sat up in bed, his back resting against the headboard.

"Your dad and Carole have taken Joey to Indiana, to some petting zoo. They will be out most of the day."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and saw the grin on his face and couldn't help but smile himself. Blaine made his way back over to the bed, pulling off the shortly worn vest and chucking it on the ground. He made his way up the bed and kissed Kurt.

Kurt pulled away after a moment. "Blaine, we haven't even brushed our teeth."

"I really don't care." Blaine said and launched back into kissing Kurt, switching from kissing his lips to kissing his neck, making Kurt tremble.

"Fuck, Blaine." Kurt almost growled out. "It's been so long."

It had only been a month really since the last time that they had been intimate together. They had spent a lot of the summer in LA, staying with Cooper who didn't have a spare room for Joey so he had to sleep in between Kurt and Blaine which meant that they had absolutely no chance to spend any time enjoying one another.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful. How's a man to resist?" Blaine asked before he gently started nibbling and sucking on Kurt's collarbone, fully intending to mark him with a love bite.

They slipped down the bed until Kurt was laid with his head on the pillows and Blaine was on top of him. Both of them could feel each other's erections getting harder but Blaine held himself up so that there wouldn't be any friction between them yet.

"Baby? Can I ride you?" Kurt moaned out his request.

Blaine drew back from giving Kurt a hickey and looked at Kurt, wanting to see if that was what he really wanted. "Sure, baby?"

"Oh, God, yes." Kurt moaned as Blaine's movement caused a little bit of friction.

"Where are the condoms?"

They wouldn't be able to go any further if they didn't have any on them. They didn't want to risk another pregnancy happening. They adored Joey but they weren't ready for any more children yet. Definitely in the future but right now they didn't have the resources for another baby. Blaine was in college and Kurt had only just started the job at Vogue which wasn't the best pay at the moment. It just wasn't practical to have another baby at that moment. So a condom was a must as there were no other methods of contraception that they could use.

"They're in the suitcase." Kurt said.

Blaine got up and went over to the suitcase, searching the pockets for any condoms. He found a few and he took one and some lube before went back over to the bed where Kurt had moved so that Blaine could lay down.

Kurt took the condom off of Blaine and kissed down Blaine's chest, paying attention to all the areas which he knew made Blaine fall apart a little. He made his way further down, tasting Blaine's skin until he reached the top of the sweatpants that Blaine had worn to bed. Gently he pulled the sweatpants down and Blaine's cock sprung free, fully hard at the prospect of Kurt riding him.

Kurt took Blaine in his mouth and began to suck him. He knew everything that Blaine really liked, the gentle licks over the head and then taking as much of Blaine as he could, right to the back of his throat.

"Kurt, please. I'm not going to last if you keep doing what you're doing." Blaine moaned, hating that he had to stop Kurt.

Kurt pulled off of him and giving him an illustrious look. "Would you like to stretch me or do you want to watch while I stretch myself?"

Blaine licked his lips, his eyes looked hungry. "I wanna watch."

Kurt stood up from the bed and lowered his own sweatpants, letting them pool on the floor. He was just as hard as Blaine, his cock aching to be touched but he too knew that if he did anything then he would probably come and this would be all over.

He positioned himself on the bed so that Blaine could get a good look at his lubricated fingers entering his hole. He moaned at the sensation of feeling himself stretch open. His eyes were fixed on Blaine's face as he prepared himself. He loved seeing the want in Blaine face, knowing that it was him that Blaine wanted.

Kurt hadn't fully stretched himself but that was okay. He really wanted to feel Blaine. He wasn't a shy and innocent virgin anymore. He and Blaine had done things that baby penguin Kurt would never have even thought of doing.

Kurt ripped open the condom wrapper and rolled it down Blaine's cock. Squeezing out some lube onto his hand, Kurt stroked it onto Blaine's cock, more than he would normally use because he hadn't done as much stretching.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, please fucking ride me now!" Blaine pleaded.

Kurt grinned at Blaine and then slowly positioned himself over Blaine's cock. He slowly eased himself down, feeling Blaine enter him, stretching him open even more. Tears spiked at Kurt's eyes a little bit at the pain of the stretch and once he had lowered himself down so that he was straddling Blaine he paused, letting his body get adjusted to the feel of Blaine inside him. He ran his hands over Blaine's torso, feeling the muscles that were there.

"You're so beautiful." Kurt sighed.

"You should have a look at the view I've got." Blaine complimented.

Kurt leant down so that he could kiss Blaine, creating a little friction making the both of them moan into the kiss.

Kurt sat up again and splayed his hands over Blaine's firm abs. Slowly he raised himself almost entirely off of Blaine's cock before he sunk back down again.

"Shit, Kurt. You feel so good." Blaine moaned, his hands coming up to grip Kurt's hips.

Kurt repeated the movement a few times, the slow drag was clearly driving Blaine crazy and Kurt couldn't help but feel powerful with Blaine underneath him and at his mercy.

"Do you want me to go faster, baby?"

"God, please Kurt."

Kurt started working himself on Blaine's cock faster, Blaine's hands on his hips helping him to push down harder on Blaine. When Blaine could feel himself getting closer he used one of his hands to grasp Kurt's erection and started pumping him, wanting the both of them to come together.

"Oh, Blaine! Fuck… I love you baby." Kurt moaned.

"Shit, love you too. I'm gonna come." Blaine panted.

His hips snapped up and he could feel himself emptying his load into the condom. While he was mid-orgasm, he felt Kurt tighten around him and then Kurt's come spurted onto his abs.

Kurt slowly rose off of Blaine and moved so that they could lay next to each other, both of them panting. Blaine pulled off the condom and tied it up before getting up from the bed and putting it in the bin. He went into the en suite and grabbed a wet cloth which he used to clean Kurt's come off of his torso before he went back to the bed to clean up Kurt.

"I can do it myself you know." Kurt chuckled.

"I know. I just wanted to do it for you." He leaned down and kissed Kurt before going back to the bathroom to up the cloth in the washing hamper.

"Lay back down with me?" Kurt asked when Blaine came back, having already slid under the covers.

Blaine smiled. "Of course."

Blaine slid in next to him and played big spoon to Kurt's little spoon. They laid together with their eyes closed until both of them fell asleep.

XXXX

Kurt and Blaine were both awake again (and fully clothed) when Joey came running in ahead of Carole and Burt, chattering excitedly about the animals that he had seen at the petting zoo and about all the things that his grandparents had brought him from the gift shop.

"Thank you guys for taking him." Kurt said to Carole.

"It was our pleasure, honey. I hope you and Blaine did something worthwhile." She smirked as she said it. She knew exactly what they had gotten up to.

Kurt blushed and quickly went back to paying attention to Joey's ramblings to Blaine.

"And papa, there were goats and I got to feed them. It felt really weird though!" Joey said excitedly.

"Did you make sure to wash your hands?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, daddy." Joey rolled his eyes, a habit he had picked up from Kurt, before continuing his story about feeding the goat.

"What are we going to have for dinner tonight?" Joey asked after he had exhausted himself of talk about his day.

"Well I was thinking, seeing as it's your last night here before you go home if we should all go out to Breadstix. We'll ring up your nanny and Uncle Cooper and see if they want to come as well. How does that sound?" Burt asked.

"That's sounds great, granddad! I'll get some sketty." Joey grinned.

"Spaghetti." Kurt corrected automatically, earning himself another eye roll off of his son.

"We'll get that arranged then." Burt said, happy that he could make the little boy even happier.

XXXX

The next morning saw the Hummel's and the Anderson's saying another goodbye to the young family who were heading back to New York, ready for Blaine and Joey to start their school terms and for Kurt to start his job.

As usual there were some tears. Most of them from Joey as he said goodbye to his grandparents and Cooper, though Carole and Melissa always got a bit teary when they said goodbye.

They hated that they couldn't spend more time with each other and that they were separated by such distance. They knew that there was nowhere better for the boys to be than in New York where there was less homophobia and where they had more opportunities for them but it was still hard.

Standing on the street and watching the car that Kurt, Blaine and Joey were in, driving away was always a strange time for them. It felt weird having to go back inside to a quite house where there were three empty rooms.

Melissa and Cooper had to fly back to Los Angeles not being quite sure when they would see them again. Waiting until they had a spare moment to skype with them and that one phone call a week.

All of them knew that this year would be hard for Kurt and Blaine. There was so much more going on this year and they would really need to work together to stay on top of everything. They were sure that they would get through it though. If anyone could it was them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay but life has been busy! My cousin gave birth on the 11th of December to a beautiful baby girl called Alexa and as they are living with us at the moment it has been hard to tear myself away from my little cutie, who is my god daughter too XD Once things calmed down on that front I got ill and then boom Christmas. I'm on the mend now and Christmas is over so I've had some time to sit down to this. Ya'll need to thank Nicole for me getting it up today though.**

**Thank you all for the interest you continue to show for this. I love reading your reviews and seeing that someone is following this story. It really warms my heart.**

**And finally I wish you all a happy new year. I've decided that 2015 is going to be my year and I've never been more determined. I wish you all well with all your endeavours for next year!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

"Daddy! Papa!" Joey hurtled through the doorway of his parent's bedroom and stopped at the foot of their bed. He wore his Superman pyjamas and matching slippers that were getting just a little bit too small for him now. The cuffs of the pyjama top were showing a little more wrist than they were supposed and his ankles were visible where his trouser had become too short. Joey insisted that they still fit saying that his Papa's ankles were always showing when he went outside and nobody said anything to him and really who could argue with that.

Kurt was sat up against the headboard of the bed, his daily planner in his hands, while Blaine still slept next to him. He knew he'd have to get him up soon, it was his first day of his senior year at college. Just one more year to go and he would be done with college and he'd have his degree in music composition. Today also marked the first day of Joey's first year in pre-kindergarten which was why he was stood fidgeting in front of the bed.

"Hey baby boy. Are you going to wake your papa up?" Kurt asked, giving his little boy a smile.

Joey grinned back at him, his whole face lighting up. Melissa had said that Joey was exactly the same as Blaine had been at that age. Full of mischief but an absolute charmer.

Joey clambered onto the end of the bed and crawled up towards Blaine until he was sat right on top of him not caring if he was heavy or not.

"Papa! We gots to get up. We gots to go to school!"

"We have to, Joey. Not 'we gots to'." Kurt reminded.

Joey rolled his eyes, very Kurt-esqe.

"Papa!" He shouted when Blaine still hadn't moved.

"Huh…" Blaine raised his head and peered at Joey, who looked proud that he'd managed to get his father to wake up. "What time is it?"

"Time to wake up! We gotta have breakfast and go to school, papa!"

"And on that note, I'm going to get breakfast ready. Make sure your papa gets up Joey."

Kurt ruffled Joey's curly dark hair, so much like Blaine's, before getting up from the bed, sliding into his slippers and heading out of the room.

Blaine look to his grinning son and sighed. He certainly wouldn't be able to get five more minutes sleep now. Joey was a very persistent alarm clock. It made Blaine miss the days where he had been able to coax Joey to snuggle with him and they'd both get some more sleep, giving Kurt a chance to get some of his studying done.

Joey was sat on top of Blaine's chest, making it impossible to move. His hair hadn't been brushed yet and he hadn't yet tried to get himself dressed as he usually did though there was no way that Kurt would let him leave the house like that but Blaine knew that he would be proud of the attempt that had been made, just as Blaine himself was.

"You excited for today, buddy?"

Joey's grin got even wider, if possible. Blaine couldn't help thinking how the hell could he be so active in the morning. "Yeah, it's going to be fun!"

"Is it really? More fun than hanging out with me?"

Blaine's hands darted to Joey's side and he started tickling him, making him laugh and squeal. He managed to get away, running away from the bed and from Blaine.

"Boys, pancakes are ready." Kurt called from the kitchen area.

Blaine got up and picked up Joey, chucking him over his shoulder and made his way across their loft to the table where their breakfast was waiting for them. He and Joey shovelled down their pancakes while Kurt picked about at a fruit salad.

"Papa and I will be taking you to school this morning and I will be picking you up at lunchtime, sweetie."

"Okay, daddy." Joey said around a mouthful of food.

"Joey you know it's rude to talk with your mouth full." Blaine reminded him.

"Can we have lunch out today? And go for ice cream?"

Kurt grinned. "I'm sure that can be arranged. It's not every day you start at school for the first time."

Joey grinned back.

Blaine and Kurt discussed the logistics of the day while they all ate. Neither of them knew exactly how anything was going to go because Kurt had always stayed home with Joey up until that point. For them it was exciting, of course, Kurt couldn't wait to start his job and he was amazed that he had even been given the opportunity. At the same time it was daunting. Everything was changing at once and senior year was the most important for Blaine so they couldn't afford for things not to work out.

Kurt finished breakfast before Joey and Blaine and went and grabbed a shower and got changed.

"I'm finished papa." Joey said, showing Blaine his plate.

"Do you wanna go and put the plate in the sink? I'll just finish this up and then we'll get your hair brushed."

It was quite clear that Joey didn't much like the idea of having his hair brushed and Blaine could sympathise with him completely. It really was a curly mess and spent most of its time tangled. Kurt thought it made Joey look adorable and had refused to let Blaine gel it down, saying that his son was too young for that much product. Blaine was still trying to convince him though and hopefully one day it would work.

As Blaine predicted it was a chore getting Joey's hair brushed. Joey constantly said "ouch" as Blaine tried to battle with the tangled hair and Blaine hated to hurt him but there was no other way to get the knots out. It was always a relief when it was finally brushed into an at the least neat looking hair-do.

Kurt finished getting changed and Blaine went off to shower while Kurt dressed Joey properly. Today's outfit was his Buckeyes t-shirt, a pair of cargo shorts and his brown loafers.

Kurt had to chase Blaine to get ready quicker as they were running low on time and Kurt didn't want anyone being late on their first day.

XXXX

Kurt and Blaine watched on as Joey ran into the school playground and immediately struck up a conversation with a boy that was playing on the slide. Neither of them could hide the upset that they were feeling but neither of them acknowledged it. It was definitely true that this experience was harder on the parents than it was the child.

"He looks like he's going to be just fine." Blaine observed.

"I wouldn't expect any less." Kurt chuckled, lightly. "I'm just glad that he's already making friends. I was worried about it."

"He's got that Anderson charm." Blaine grinned.

They watched as Joey played with his new friend. They were joined by a few other children and they all took turns going down the slide. It really warmed Kurt's heart to see Joey being so accepted by the other children. Even though he knew that children were less prejudice when they were young he couldn't help but worry that having gay parents would be an issue for Joey. It would probably happen more when Joey got older but they didn't have to worry about that just now.

A bell rang and a teacher came outside and started guiding the children into the building. Joey left his friends and ran towards his parents.

"Family hug?" He suggested, a smile on his little face.

Blaine gathered Kurt and Joey close to him and they all wrapped their arms around each other. The hug was a short one but it made all the difference to the three of them.

"Have a good day. You'll have to tell me all about it when I get home tonight."

"And I will be here to pick you up at one o'clock and we can go grab lunch." Kurt said, still having a hand on him, not quite wanting to let him go.

"Bye daddy and bye papa. I'll see you later!"

Then Joey ran off to catch up with his friend who had finished saying goodbye to his mother and they walked in to the school together, talking animatedly.

Kurt sighed and Blaine took his hand and squeezed it. Kurt smiled at him gratefully and they both turned and left the playground hand in hand. Blaine walked Kurt to the nearest subway station so that he could get it to work.

"Go be amazing." Blaine said as the stood to the side of the entrance of the subway.

"Can I have a good luck kiss?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Blaine said and before Kurt could even reply Blaine had moved forward so that their lips could meet.

"I love you." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too. Now go." Blaine pushed Kurt away playfully.

"Have a good day honey."

"You too."

They parted as Kurt walked down the stairs to get to the subway and Blaine started his walk to college.

XXXX

Joey grabbed a seat on the carpet next to his new friend. He was called Tommy and he loved playing on the slide just like Joey did. Joey really wanted to be Tommy's best friend and he decided that he would ask him just before they went home. For now they would just be friends but he was determined that they would become best friends by the end of the day.

The day was kind of weird. It wasn't like being at home. For one, neither his daddy nor papa were there. There was other stuff too, like he had to ask the teacher before he could go to the toilet and they did different things at different times.

Joey spent most of his day with Tommy making a puzzle. Joey really loved puzzles but at home he was always losing the pieces by accident. Joey took extra care to keep an eye on all of the pieces to this puzzle because he didn't want to get the teacher lady upset about losing any pieces. Tommy was just as good as Joey was at puzzles and they worked really hard together to make sure that it was all done correctly. It took most of the day but they did get it finished together and the teacher gave them both a sticker for keeping with it.

At eleven o'clock they were all sat back on the carpet with everything cleared away so that they could have a glass of milk and a piece of fruit for their snack. Joey knew what all the different fruits were because his daddy liked fruit and always made sure that Joey ate some during the day. Joey told Tommy all about the different types of fruit that Kurt had given to him to try.

Towards the end of the day the teacher asked them all to draw and colour in a picture of their families. Joey glanced around at the other kid's drawings while he was doing his own. Most kids had a mummy and a daddy on their pictures. A lot of others had just a mummy and Tommy was one of those people. From what Joey could see he was the only one that was drawing two daddies. He found it very strange that no one else had a papa and a daddy like him.

"What have you drawn here, Joey?" The teacher, Ms Moore, asked Joey, bending down to get a better look at his drawing.

"This is my daddy and this is my papa." Joey said, pointing out each of them on the drawing.

"That's very well drawn." Ms Moore complimented.

"Where's your mummy?" A little girl with blonde hair that was sat near them asked.

"I don't got one." Joey said, as if it was obvious.

"Everybody has a mummy and a daddy."

Joey frowned because he certainly didn't have a mummy. For as long as he could remember he had only had his daddy and his papa. No one had ever mentioned a mummy so surely he didn't have one.

"Okay kids, let's settle down." Ms Moore said, not knowing quite how to handle the situation. Joey didn't look upset, rather more confused. She wondered if his parents had yet to explain where he came from like how someone had donated their egg to make him. She guessed the parents were just waiting for the right time.

XXXX

Kurt was very nervous when he first stepped into the building. He'd been there before, obviously, when he was going through the interview process but now he was officially a member of staff at Vogue. Isabelle Wright, his boss, had been sympathetic to his situation and was willing to work around his home life and fatherhood. She had been so impressed by his work ethic and his knowledge about fashion that she wasted no time in hiring him.

Kurt was going to be writing articles on Vogue's online blog and his angle was going to be affordable fashion and making your own amendments to clothing to keep changing the style of something, which Kurt had been doing since high school. The best thing was that he was able to work from home so that he could factor Joey into everything because he was Kurt's main priority. Things would be different next year when Blaine had graduated and they could really get more settled. Plus Joey would be going into kindergarten full time next year which would make things a whole lot easier.

Approaching the bored looking secretary was probably the scariest bit of the day. She didn't look like she would be very helpful and she was by no means welcoming. He walked up to her desk and explained that he was a new hire and she peered at him before pressing a button on a microphone and spoke into it, telling whoever was on the other line that the 'new guy was here'. Kurt smiled at her gratefully and waited by the desk unsure of what to do next.

After a minute Isabelle walked out of the large double doors just to the side of the reception desk and greeted him with a warm hug, making Kurt feel a lot more at ease. She felt like Kurt's fairy godmother in all honestly. He had no idea why she liked him so much, no idea what drew her to him but he was completely grateful for whatever it was.

The first hour of his day was spent going over the ins and outs of the company and what exactly he would be doing in his job role. He met different members of the team as Isabelle gave him a brief tour of the building. He wouldn't really need to be there much apart from if there was a meeting about the online articles which was what he was involved in. Everyone seemed very welcoming towards him, making the settling in process even easier for Kurt.

When they finished the tour Isabelle took Kurt back to her office and they looked over Kurt's contract and salary information. The money wasn't really that good but if his blog gained popularity then he would been given pay rises depending on the readership of his work. Kurt was just glad that he was going to be given a chance to do what he loved and it was something that he could move through the ranks of the company for, which was really what he wanted to do. Everyone had to start somewhere.

"So just sign on the dotted line and I can give you your first assignment." Isabelle said, smiling happily.

Kurt breathed in deeply as he picked up a pen and scribbled his signature on the piece of paper.

"Yay!" Isabelle clapped her hands together before adding the contract to her pile of outgoing documents. Then she reached into her drawer and plucked out Kurt's I.D card which he needed to use to get in and out of the building and a Apple Mac which he was being given to do his work on, as well as a Ipad. "Now look after all of these things. You'll need them to do your job. If you get any technical difficulties then you can ring our IT guy and then bring them in for him to fix. He's a real lovely guy."

"Okay, sure."

Isabella shuffled some papers about on her desk and handed and plastic wallet full of papers to Kurt. "This is your first assignment. I'm giving you a two week deadline for this one, normally it will only be a weak but the IT department are still working on the design of your blog. If you need any help with it please don't hesitate to contact me or someone else. I try to keep us as a family here."

Kurt nodded, glancing over his assignment. It was all a bit overwhelming and Kurt wanted nothing more than to go and start working on it. He didn't want to let Isabelle down.

Isabelle smiled at Kurt. She was sure she had made the right choice in hiring him and while his family situation was difficult to work around she was glad that she had managed to wrangle;e a way to get him on her workforce. She was sure that he would be amazing.

"You better get out of here if you want to be on time to pick up your son. You should bring him in at some point, I'd love to meet him." Isabelle said, kindly.

Kurt glanced over at the clock, not believing how much time had gone by. "Oh thank you. I promise to bring him by soon. I'm sure he'd really like it. And thank you again for the opportunity. You have no idea what it means to me."

"I have faith that I made the right choice when I hired you Kurt Hummel. Just don't let me down, okay?"

XXXX

Blaine jogged into his first class, just making it in on time. Blaine's friend Martin had saved him a space next to him which Blaine slid into and quickly got his notepad out.

"Good summer?" Martin asked.

Blaine smiled at his memories of it. "Yeah, it was great. Yours?"

"Spent most of it in Australia mate. Drinking and having sex with some surfing mixed in." Martin winked at Blaine.

"Those poor girls." Blaine joked.

He and Martin were like two completely different people but they got along like a house on fire. Martin was very much womanizer and wanted to get with anything in a skirt and Blaine was a family man. It had been a little hard to make a ton of friends in Freshman year of college when he had a child to go home to. It wasn't like he could do the usual college things. Martin had gotten Blaine a group of friends that didn't care if more often than not Blaine couldn't party with them. They respected that Blaine had his family. They had all met Kurt and Joey and they had loved them. Blaine was incredibly lucky to have met Martin and his other friends.

Five minutes into the lecturer's welcome back speech a girl wander in, shooting an apologetic look at the lecturer. She looked like a rocker chick with heavy make-up and ripped jeans with a band t-shirt on.

She sat down in the spare seat that was beside Blaine and gave him a good look over, making Blaine feel a little bit uncomfortable. As soon as he was given the opportunity she turned to Blaine.

"Hey, My name is Whitney. I just transferred this year. What's your name, cutie?" She asked, sending him a cheeky wink.

"I'm Blaine, this is my friend Martin." Blaine replied, oblivious to her flirting.

"Hey." she said to Martin, not really paying him much attention. "So it really blows that our first day back is such a full day. What are you guys doing on your lunch break?"

"We're meeting our friends and catching up. Your welcome to join us." Blaine said, not noticing Martin aggravated look.

"Aww thanks sweetie. I'll definitely be taking you up on that offer. I'm sure that we are going to be great friends. Prepare for a wild year boys, Whitney's taking over NYU." She smirked at Blaine's polite expression. He was her new target and she always got what she wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait. Life got majorly hectic but I'm working on balancing my time more! Blame uni for the lateness of this. **

**Thanks to those of you that inquired about when I'd be updating and of course thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. It makes me so happy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Blaine sat in his class and while he might have been physically there, his mind was entirely somewhere else. It was a Monday morning and Blaine had almost been late for class anyway. He was exhausted. Joey had been ill all weekend with a stomach bug and had spent his time either throwing up what little Kurt could convince him to eat or he wanted to snuggle up with one of his dad's. He had spent the past three nights sleeping in the same bed as Kurt and Blaine and the both of them had had to be on high alert for Joey doing any sort of stirring in case it upset his stomach and they had to quickly grab something for him to be sick in. It started to get even worse when on Saturday night, Kurt started showing signs of illness and had spent most of his time over the toilet in the bathroom, obviously having caught something off of Joey. Blaine had been lucky to avoid getting ill himself though he had no idea how. Still, having to take care of both of his boys meant that Blaine had gotten very little sleep and not being a morning person anyway, he could barely keep up in class.

His eyes kept fluttering shut and a few minutes had passed by when he opened them again, meaning that he must have dozed off. Whenever he opened his eyes again he could see Whitney staring at him, mockingly, letting him know that she knew that he was getting little bouts of sleep.

"And now for your first assignment of the year." Blaine's lecturer announced, making Blaine sit up and pay attention. No matter how tired he was he had to take his assignments seriously, he had a family to think about. "This assignment will be done in pairs which I will assign to you. I want you to work with people that have a different style to you to see what composition you can come up with together."

Blaine was happy about this assignment, he knew he wouldn't have much trouble doing it. He loved writing music and was very open to different genres and writing styles, so he figured that he would be able to have a lot of fun with the assignment.

"Whitney, you'll be working with Blaine. I'll be intrigued to see what you can come up with." The teacher said, handing out the assignment sheets that detailed exactly everything that they were meant to be doing.

Whitney smiled over at Blaine. "This is going to be fun. We should work out a schedule. Do have a place we can meet up?"

Blaine thought about his apartment right now and knew it was probably best to be elsewhere, what with all the distractions at home and he didn't want to make things difficult for Kurt and Joey. "My place wouldn't really be that good. Do you have somewhere?"

Whitney grinned. "Yeah we can do it at my place. We can start getting ideas together tomorrow, I have something going on tonight."

"Great." Blaine agreed.

XXXX

"How's Joey feeling today?" Blaine asked when he got home.

Kurt was sat on the sofa, a blanket covering him and his laptop balanced on his knees. He looked up and smiled at Blaine and motioned to Joey who had snuggled against him and was sleeping peacefully. Joey's face still looked a little peaky, as did Kurt's but at least neither of them were being sick anymore.

"He should be good for tomorrow, he's managed to keep all of his food down and his temperature has been getting cooler throughout the day."

"And you?" Blaine asked, putting away his school bag and shrugging out of his jacket.

"I'll live, I'm more worried about this assignment that I have to get in."

"Well you can work on that and I'll get dinner ready tonight, I'll even entertain Joey for you when he wakes up. I have to be out tomorrow. I have my first assignment and I have to compose a duet with a partner, I said it would be better doing it at their place so we wouldn't get in your way, especially if Joey was still feeling bad."

"So I'll get this finished and then I can be open tomorrow for looking after Joey."

Both of them grinned. Juggling everything was proving to be something that they could easily compromise, if they could continue like this for the rest of the year then everything would go according to plan and smoothly.

XXXX

Blaine got off of the subway and looked around the street. It wasn't really the nicest part of New York and it made Blaine glad that his family were helping to pay for the apartment they had so that they could live in a good area for Joey. He couldn't imagine trying to raise Joey here.

The GPS on his phone told him that Whitney's place was a few blocks over and grabbing his bag a little closer to him, he started making his way. He used to spend a lot of his time in the wrong sorts of neighbourhoods but that was before Kurt. Being a father, things had definitely changed. He knew that if anyone did try to rob him he'd be able to beat them in a fist fight but at the risk that he could get hurt. Before that wouldn't have mattered, especially with how destructive his personality had been. Now he'd have to think about what would happen to Joey and Kurt if anything happened to him and he didn't really want to think about that. One thing was for sure, Blaine didn't want to spend too much time here.

Blaine found the apartment block that Whitney lived on and had to walk up five flights of stairs to reach her actual apartment. He was glad that he had been able to keep in shape, what with how dodgy the elevators looked. When Whitney answered the door she was only wearing and towel and her hair was wet.

"Hey Blaine." She grinned at him, beckoning him inside. "Sorry, I'm running a bit behind. I'll just go and get changed and then we can start, help yourself to a beer."

Whitney disappeared into what must have been her bedroom and left Blaine standing by the front door. The room was a living room and kitchen in one so Blaine walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He hadn't had one in ages, he usually drunk any wine that Kurt brought home over beer, unless he was going out and honestly, that didn't happen much anymore either.

Whitney came out ten minutes later with her hair still wet and down. She'd thrown on a flimsy top and a small pair of shorts. She grabbed and beer for herself, took a swig and joined Blaine to the sofa, crossing her legs underneath her and leaning into the cushions behind her.

"I'm so glad that we're working together on this one Blaine. It's going to be a lot of fun getting to know you and your style." She rested a hand on Blaine's thigh briefly, before using the same hand to run her fingers through her hair.

Blaine was oblivious to her flirting and replied enthusiastically. "I'm sure we'll be able to come up with something awesome."

XXXX

Kurt watched Joey who was sat at the coffee table in their living room, painting and watching some cartoon on the television. He was glad to see that his little boy was feeling better after the few rough days that the both of them had had.

Kurt's mobile rang and he looked away from Joey, answering the phone with a brief look to see that it was Isabelle calling.

"Hello?"

"Mister Hummel, I have never been more proud of you." Isabelle said.

"What have I done?" Kurt asked, trying to think back to his latest submissions.

"In the little while that you have been working for Vogue you have managed to gain one-hundred thousand subscribers to your blog. That is a major achievement. Congratulations, Kurt. You deserve it."

Kurt's eyes widened at the number. That many people were reading the words that he had written? They were thinking about his opinions on fashion? Kurt could hardly believe it.

"Thank you." Kurt said sincerely, wearing the biggest grin on his face.

"Considering that you have that many subscribers, my team and I were wondering how you would feel about taking on a bit more responsibility? Rather than us giving you topics to write about, you'd be able to choose your own. It'd give you a lot more flexibility in terms of writing."

"That sounds amazing, thank you so much. I can't wait to get started." Kurt said excitedly.

"I will warn you though Kurt, while it may not seem like there would be a big difference in workload there actually quite a big increase in the work that you will have to do. You need to be sure that you can handle it." Isabelle said, knowing Kurt's situation and wanting him to be prepared for what this would mean.

"I'll do my best to handle it. I can't pass this up." Kurt reassured her.

They said their goodbyes and Kurt couldn't control the excited little shout that burst out from his mouth.

"You okay Daddy?" Joey asked, looking over from his painting.

"I'm fine sweetie. Daddy just got some great news from work."

"Does that mean we can have cake to celebrate?" Joey asked eagerly.

Kurt chuckled. "You've just been ill mister. I think we should give it a few days before you can start having that kind of thing again."

Joey made a noise of protest and pouted at Kurt.

"Sorry sweetie. Besides we should probably wait till Papa knows."

Wrinkling his nose, Joey turned back to his art work, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sway his daddy and resigning himself to see if when his papa got home, he might suggest doing something to celebrate.

XXXX

When Blaine got home later that day he was ecstatic for Kurt. He agreed with Joey that they needed to do something to celebrate but mindful of Joey only just getting over some sickness he decided they would all go out for dinner instead.

He told Kurt all about his day with Whitney, explaining about how much they had managed to get done in that one session. He warned Kurt that the project was going to take a lot of work. While they had got a lot done today, there was still a lot to do. He was a little concerned, as Kurt was, about where Joey would fit in. He was obviously their main priority and they would have to work everything around him, it was more a question of keeping up with everything else on top of their parental role.

Neither of them wanted to discuss it in front of Joey so they waited until they had gotten home that night and Joey had been all tucked up in bed.

They took a shower together, something that they didn't do all that often but it was something that they loved. They didn't even need to be doing anything sexual, just holding one another in the shower and washing one another.

Blaine loved taking a shower with Kurt because it gave him the time to admire and appreciate the beauty that was Kurt. Despite whatever flaws Kurt saw in himself, Blaine was sure that there could be nothing that could be done to improve him. Kurt's smooth and pale skin, the more solid abs that he had gained since Joey had been born, even Kurt's ass, which still had some fat on it from his pregnancy, all turned Blaine on. He couldn't believe that Kurt wanted to change things about himself but he supposed that Kurt saw beauty in him that Blaine probably couldn't see in himself.

Blaine gently ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, rinsing out the conditioner from it. It was a rare opportunity for Blaine to touch Kurt's hair and he loved it.

"We're going to be okay, aren't we? We'll be able to handle all of this?" Blaine asked, looking for reassurance.

"We just need to keep in mind our responsibilities. No matter what, Joey will come first. As long as we keep referring back to that we should be okay." Kurt reassured Blaine as best as he could.

"And us?"

"We come after Joey but we already know that nothing can break us. We're never saying goodbye to each other. Not ever." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine, pressing their naked bodies together.

Blaine let his arms trail up and down Kurt's back, his head on Kurt's shoulder, the water spraying over them. His hands started to trail lower until they found Kurt's ass. His hands started massaging and he started nibbling on Kurt's collarbone. He smirked against Kurt's neck when he felt Kurt's dick twitch in interest.

"I love how responsive you are." Blaine murmured, his voice low.

"We should go to the bed." Kurt whispered.

"Only if you promise that I can bottom tonight. I wanna feel you."

Kurt's eyes filled with lust and he pulled Blaine in for an almost bruising kiss before he turned off the shower and pulled Blaine into the bedroom with him.


End file.
